


2013/05/09 Word of the Day: Whangdoodle

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snor--whatsit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/09 Word of the Day: Whangdoodle

**Author's Note:**

> **Whangdoodle**   
>  [A fanciful creature of undefined nature](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/09.html)

Being a magizoologist is a lot harder than it looks.

For one thing, if creatures don't want to be found, they're pretty hard to find.

For another, people tend to think you're barking and/or making things up when you do have something.

But luckily, Luna Lovegood was used to people thinking she was a bit loony.

Also luckily, she had a knack for finding all sorts of magical creatures. 

The only thing she never could find, however, was the Crumple-Horned Snorkack... 

 

"Spending another holiday in Sweden, Luna?" asked a fellow colleague at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Oh, yes," Luna smiled. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Off to search for that snor--whatsit?"

Luna regarded her co-worker civilly. "Crumple-Horned Snorkack. And no, I haven't done that since my father passed," she said matter-of-factly.

Her co-worker swallowed awkwardly.

"I've given up that search. There are just some creatures that don’t exist, but it's all right. I'm going sightseeing."


End file.
